In recent years, types of devices referred to as so-called information processing devices have been diversified in accordance with development of communication techniques and reduction in the size of various devices, and not only personal computers (PCs) and the like but also devices that can be carried by users, such as smartphones and tablet terminals, have been diffused. Further, in recent years, a so-called wearable terminal, which can be used while being carried by a user when the user wears the wearable terminal on a part of a body of the user, has also been proposed as a portable device.
Further, among the devices described above, a device that communicates with a user to recognize a desire of the user and execute various functions in accordance with the desire (for example, robot) is also proposed, and those information processing devices include a portable information processing device. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of a system in which a user carries a device that can communicate with the user.